Training Kisses
by STCabbie
Summary: Levi x Reader: You're the odd-one-out during training. And then Levi decides you'll be his partner, but only so he can get something off his chest...


I'm all excited for writing a bunch of (character) x reader fanfics. I don't think there are enough of these on this website, so I have made it my duty to supply you with some. I think it'll be harder to write a one for Levi, but I'll give it my best!

Abbie and the horsies :)

Disclaimer: I WISH I DID BUT I DON'T OWN ATTACK ON TITAN!

**(xx)**

'Right, cadets!'

Levi's voice boomed out across the dusty ground.

'It's time for some 3D Manoeuvre training! Now, when I call your names, partner straight up. I don't have time for any whiny brats!' With that, he produced a piece of paper from his pocket, and began to read.

'Armin and Christa!' The two blondes smiled nervously at each other, but relieved that they weren't up against a wall-like cadet.

'Eren and Jean!' The two boys groaned. What was Corporal thinking?!

'Reiner and...'

The list went on and on until he looked at you carefully. 'Hmm, (l/n), you seem to be the odd number.'

You stood to attention, not sure what to do. 'Yes, sir,' you replied carefully.

'Well, for today, you can partner up with me. Is your gear all checked?'

'Yes, sir.'

'Then hurry up, girl, I don't have all day. MOVE OUT, BRATS.'

In their partners, all of the cadets turned and sprinted into the large crop of trees, disappearing from sight. The last thing you saw was Armin and Christa about to vanish, but the boy turned back and gave you a wave, before running on.

Good old Armin. He was always willing to listen to your complaints and your hopeless school-girl crush. You didn't feel uncomfortable talking to him about it because you knew that he liked a different girl, but that's another story (A/N: Read "Sweet Library Adventures"!).

You shuffled next to Levi, and flicked a few strands of your shiny, (h/c) hair out of your eyes.

'Shall we?' your partner grunted, and didn't wait for your reply, taking off into the woods.

Wow. For such a short man, he moved **fast**.

**(xx)**

As soon as you reached the trees, you zipped up into the leaves, laughing. You loved using your gear. It gave you ultimate speed and agility, leaving you feeling as free as a bird.

Yeah, the harness was a pain, but it was worth it.

Levi watched as his partner disappeared. Where had she gone? He looked around desperately. It had to be done, now, while he had you alone, but so there was enough room for you to run if you needed to.

'Oi, (y/n)!' he shouted. 'I need to talk to you!'

'You'll have to catch me first, Corporal!' you giggled, hidden in some branches. Levi turned sharply, and caught the end of your (h/c) hair swishing behind a large tree.

Levi took off in the opposite direction, leaving you confused. He had looked straight at you just now, you were sure of it. Where was he going?

Little did you know, he was tricking you.

'Levi?' you called out, puzzled.

'Behind you, gorgeous,' a voice purred in your ear, making you squeak. You were so close to falling off of the branch you stood on, but a strong arm wrapped around your waist and pulled you back to safety.

'Careful, now, I wouldn't want you dying before I got to tell you something.'

You looked up into his eyes and smirked. 'Well, it doesn't seem like I'm going anywhere anytime soon. Why don't you tell me now?'

As if contemplating something, Levi looked at your smirk and smiled himself.

'Damn, you're cute,' he growled.

And then he kissed you.

Your (e/c) eyes widened before they shut, and you linked your arms around his neck.

Levi pulled away and looked deep into your eyes, raking his fingers through your hair. 'Do I need to say anything?'

'Nope,' you smiled.

'Do you feel the same way?'

'Yep,' you grinned.

After a few minutes of just standing and hugging, Levi suggested returning to the training grounds. So you did.

And many eyebrows raised as you were seen holding hands.

And many cheers rang out as you were seen kissing.

'You know, I could get used to this,' you purred in his ear.

'I could get used to you sleeping in my bed. How about it?'

'Why not? I am finding myself cold at nights. Maybe a sleeping partner will help me warm up.'

Eren popped up out of nowhere, and starting crowing. 'AW, YEAH, CORPORAL, GET SOME!'

'JAEGER! STABLE DUTY FOR TWO MONTHS!'

'Wait, Corporal, let's not be hasty. I was just joking. It was dare?!'

But, as you would eventually find out, Corporal Levi wasn't one to show mercy.


End file.
